Power Rangers Ancient Animals
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: Its 2014 and the next generation of Power Rangers need to come to power when the Animali Aliens come to earth, not only to destroy it but enslave the human race. It's up to three teens and their loyal friends and followers to destroy them, not only to save earth but themselves and the rest of the human race. -Rated T to be safe- Standard Disclaimer!
1. The Journey Begins

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to anyone who gave me OC submissions. You guys are awesome! The people I would like to thank are...

Bandgeek 18

ilovepowerrangers7135

GetinGear (Guest)

Aquilla the Eagle

DreamStar14

White-Falcon-06

sweetredranger

OverdiverinGold (Guest)

and then we fell

StarWriter0303

Chirar

Wanli8970 (Guest)

Yosdellillan Skywalker

sco23

Infinity Calix

bammybell

Zania330

TVD-Fiend (Guest)

Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13

bluesoulhero

ReallyDude

My Best Friend (Really, my real best friend.)

StarRiser

Wow... That's a long list. Anyway, I think all of you are amazing. Thank you SO much. Now, without further ado, lets start the story. Don't Forget To Review!

* * *

"Elijah! Wait up!" 16 year old Keith Davinport yelled after his younger brother as he stormed out of the house. He quickly ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around, "Where are you going?"

Elijah roughly shook his hand off of his shoulder and stepped back, "Out. I thought that was clear."

Keith shook his head, "Why? What's wrong?"

"That woman." He gestured back to their house, "Who is she?"

"Amara? That's dad's girlfriend." Keith answered, wondering why this was bothering him so much.

"That's what I thought." Elijah glared at the window. Keith turned and saw Amara close them hastily before he turned back to his brother.

"Don't you like her?" Keith asked. He thought Amara and their father were a perfect match and had no idea why Elijah was acting out so badly.

"Are they going to get married?" Elijah asked. Now Keith saw the problem. They had only adopted Elijah a year ago after his parents died. He was only now getting used to having a father again, but was still having a hard time adjusting to the family lifestyle. Keith knew how it felt to lose a parent, he had only lost his mother 2 years ago and his father was already dating. It was hard, he had to admit, but it was most likely harder for his younger brother.

Keith shrugged, "I don't know, but trust me, it'll be okay. Amara is really nice and she's helping dad get back on his feet. It would probably mean a lot if you could try to get along with her, instead of scaring her." Keith replied as best as he could.

"What about how I feel? I just lost my parents almost two years ago. I'm barely even used to just you and dad. Do you even how hard this is for me?" Elijah yelled.

Keith had no words as he peered past his brother, seeing two girls staring at the scene, whispering to each other. Elijah noticed his brother wasn't looking at him and turned around, "What are you staring at?"

One of them shook her head, "Nothing." She slightly waved, "Hey Keith."

He waved once, "Hey Elizabeth. That your friend?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, we've been friends forever and even hang out at school. How have not noticed?"

"She younger than you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Elizabeth nodded. "I don't notice the younger people as much, though I'm trying harder to."

"That's great. We have to go. Don't want to be late on the first day of school." Elizabeth smiled slightly, turning away from him.

"What's your friend's name?" Keith called after them as they walked away.

Her friend turned around, "Therese!" She yelled back, quickly continuing her conversation with Elizabeth.

"High school sounds riveting." Elijah rolled his eyes, "Who were they?"

"Elizabeth is a girl from my class, I don't know the other one." Keith answered, "Speaking of school, we should start walking."

"Walking?" Elijah asked as they walked back towards their house to get their backpacks.

"Did you forget I didn't get my car yet?" Keith asked.

Elijah let out a laugh, "No, I just wanted to see what you would say." Keith rolled his eyes.

~PRAA~

Keith and Elijah walked through the doors of Welch County High, "Welcome to high school." Keith smirked to his brother, who was now a freshman, as opposed to Keith who was now a junior.

Elijah nodded, "Thanks." He tried rolling his eyes, but he was too busy looking around frantically.

"Where's your locker? Well, I mean, what's your locker number?" Keith quickly corrected himself, trying to help his younger brother. Elijah didn't answer. "109, right?" Keith asked. Elijah nodded. Keith looked at the locker numbers and then pointed down a hallway, "This way."

~PRAA~

A black car roared down the road, driving towards Welch County High. A phone rang.

"Hello?" The boy, Lucas Deverow, answered.

"_Hey Luke. You on your way to school? This year is really important you know. Senior year determines what you do in life._"

"Yeah, Ian." Luke responded, rolling his eyes as he regarded his uncle by his first name.

"_Good. I'm on my way to work. Call me if you need me._" Ian told him, hoping that the rebellious 17 year old would listen.

Luke nodded, "Sure. Bye." He hung up the phone before his uncle could respond. He gasped and quickly stepped on the brakes as a man ran in front of his car. "Hey!" Luke yelled, shoving his head out the window, "Watch where you're going!" He was already late, he didn't need this.

The man looked back Luke and stared at him. "Shit." Luke whispered, seeing the man's face covered in blood. His eyes were like cats, the pupil spilt down the middle and yellow, glowing just as well.

~PRAA~

Keith sat in 1st period student government after helping Elijah find his class, which was right across the hall from Keith's. He sat next to Elizabeth's friend, Therese, whom he had just met earlier.

"Hey." Keith greeted, "Sorry about earlier. You know, not knowing your name."

Therese shook her head, "It's fine. Keith, right?"

Keith nodded his head and smiled, "How'd you know?"

"You were president last year." Therese explained.

"Past two years actually. I'm running this year too." Keith responded.

"You think you're going to get the votes?" Therese asked.

Keith opened his mouth to reply went a loud sound went through the classroom, practically shaking it. Some of their classmates screamed.

"What's going on?" Someone yelled. Keith immediately recognized it as his VP and best friend for many years, Zach.

"Everyone calm down." The teacher, Mrs. Rogers, stated. Everyone ran to the window, despite what she said.

"What is that?" One of the girls cried, her voice shrill. Everyone looked to where she was looking and saw a monster looking in at them. They screamed and backed away. It looked to be made up of different animals all into one hideous monster.

An explosion went off in the school. They screamed and turned, seeing it erupt from across the hall. Keith's eyes widened as he ran out of the room, despite Mrs. Rogers yelling after him. Therese sighed and ran after him, knowing that it would be against her good nature to let him put himself in danger.

"Keith!" Therese yelled, catching up to him in the other classroom, "Wha..." She stopped and gasped. The classroom was destroyed and the students were scattered everywhere. Students who avoided the explosion with little injuries were crouching down near the teacher, who was holding them back.

"Please, please help us." The teacher begged, tears running down her face.

"Who are you?" Therese asked, "Are you a new teacher?"

She nodded, "Ms. Chak."

"Do you know if the other classrooms got hit?" Therese asked.

"Maybe Mr. Brefe's. Or Mr. Daggett. I'm not sure." Ms. Chak replied honestly.

"We should... Keith, are you okay?" Therese turned to him. He looked utterly horrified.

"Elijah?" He asked, looking around. He turned to the teacher, who meekly pointed to the back of the room. Keith stumbled around the rubble, seeing something move from the back. He moved the rubble and saw Elijah, unconscious, battered, and bruised. He quickly threw away the rubble and pulled his brother out. They heard the wailing of sirens in the distance.

"Keith, we need to help the others too, there could be people outside also." Therese stated.

He breathed out and nodded reluctantly, "You're right. Let's go." He let go of Elijah, taking one look back before following the younger girl out.

~PRAA~

"Who are you?" Luke asked the man as he stared at him. He wanted to ask if he was okay, but this man was not normal.

"Lucas." The man whispered, but Luke didn't hear him.

"Who are you?" Luke repeated, jumping out of his car, walking towards the man, who took off in a cold dash. Luke ran after him, suddenly realizing that he had led him to a dead end, along with two others.

"What's going on?" The boy asked. Luke recognized him as Keith Davinport, or Student Body President for two straight years. He didn't recognize the girl, but knew she must have been in student body too, being with Keith and all. He was slightly sickened by this, not understanding why anyone would want to waste their time like that.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"You three." The man pulled back the hood on his head, "Keith, Therese, Lucas." He gestured to them as he said their names. "It was true."

"Excuse me? What was true?" Therese asked.

"You must come with me." He said, staring at them with wide eyes.

Luke scoffed, "Please. You expect us to just follow you? We don't even know who you are!"

"It will all be revealed in time, but you must. They will destroy you."

They stared at him, "Who will destroy us?" Keith asked.

"Them." He pointed to the monsters destroying everything in sight, "The Animali. They know who you are and they will not hesitate to destroy you. Come with me."

They looked at him wearily, but before they could respond, darkness came over their vision.

~PRAA~

"Wha... what happened?" Keith asked as he came to. He heard shackles being moved and saw that each of them were bound to a bed with shackles, and that Luke was trying to get free.

"Damn it!" Luke yelled, "They get tighter every time I try to get out of them!"

"Precisely." The man walked in.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded, hitting the chains against the bed fiercely.

"Dr. Jonathan Powers. The person who is going to help you become what you truly are." He smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Therese cried, "What do you want?"

"We want you three." He answered.

"We? Who's we?" Keith asked.

"The organization of the Ancient Animals." Dr. Powers explained.

"What do you want us for?" Therese called over the loud rattling of chains from Luke.

"To help save the world." Dr. Powers answered, "You three are very special individuals. There are only a few like you in this world. You're different from the rest of the people on this earth. You're powerful." He paused, "Let me explain..."

"No, let me explain." Luke retorted, "We're just high school students. There's nothing special about us."

"Have you ever wondered why you're good at fixing things, Lucas? Keith, have you ever wondered why you're interested in the speed of objects? Therese, what about you and fire?" Dr. Powers asked, "All of these lead to special..."

"They're just interests." Luke stated, "We aren't special. Now let us go!"

"You can leave if you want, but take this. It will be hard to figure out without our help, but you may take on the challenge if you would like." Dr. Powers stated.

"What are they?" Therese asked before anyone could ask to leave.

"Morphers. By using these you can become Power Rangers." Dr. Powers looked more enthusiastic, seeing that Therese was interested.

"Power Rangers?" Keith asked, smiling. All three of them were familiar with Power Rangers.

"Are you talking about those dorks in tights that run around the city saving everyone?" Luke asked.

"I don't think saving everyone qualifies them as dorks." Therese retorted.

"I never said that. I meant that they are dorks for wearing tights." Luke responded.

"It's actually spandex, and you're going to be one of them." Dr. Powers smirked.

"Who said I agreed to that?" Luke glared.

"Do you want to live or not?" Dr. Powers asked.

~PRAA~

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Luke muttered, shaking his head as they ran to the city center.

"Can't quit now." Therese smirked.

"She's right. It's too late now." Keith agreed, "I only wonder what colors we are."

"Dr. Powers said our colors will flash on our morphers when we morph." Therese stated, "But I agree. I wish I could find out now."

"As long as it ain't dorky." Luke agreed.

"I bet every color is dorky to you." Keith responded.

"Not black." Luke replied.

"What about red?" Keith asked.

"It's okay, but I prefer black." Luke shrugged. The monsters, or Chimera, came out and stopped, staring at them. They made a bunch of garbled growling noises.

A low laugh surrounded the area, "The new Power Rangers. Interesting choice." A monster came into view, "I am Fox." She really looked like a fox.

"Ready guys?" Keith asked. They nodded.

"We summon the power of the ancient animals! Ancient Animals Power Up!" They yelled.

"Power of the Velociraptor!" Keith called.

"Power of the Apatosaurus!" Luke called.

"Power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Therese called.

"We are Power Rangers Ancient Animals, Ha!" They yelled together.

"Gross, blue?" Luke asked, "Whatever." He growled under his breath.

They quickly ran forward to attack the Chimera.

~PRAA~

"Hmm..." A girl stared down from the ship, seeing an alien from their army attacking the Power Rangers, "Lirx, what is happening down there?"

Lirx, one of the generals, looked down at earth, "I do not know, Riana, you should ask your father."

"Do you know where he is?" Riana asked.

Lirx shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. You should check with your cousin."

"Thank you." She nodded at him once, leaving to find her, "Terra!" She called, finding her cousin about to go to her room, "Do you know where my father is?"

Terra nodded, "In the throne room. Why?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I was just looking for him." Riana answered, keeping a straight face under her cousins gaze. She turned on her heel and scurried away.

"What are you up to?" Terra frowned, watching her cousin walk away hastily. She had known her cousin did not enjoy violence and believe everyone was good inside. It disgusted her and everyone else on the ship, except for Lirx, who wasn't that evil either, and her father, who, being the Master on the ship, has always made Riana not do anything rash that may expose her real views of evil.

Riana walked into the throne room, smiling as she saw her father, "Ah, Riana. What may I do for you today my princess?"

Riana frowned. Her father was never this nice, let alone this happy, but she did not say anything, hoping to not upset him. "Father, what is going on down on earth?"

The Master stared at her. He knew of his daughter's dislike of violence only to a certain degree, but never let it show, "My darling, they are only fighting the Power Rangers."

"But why?" She asked, innocence clear in her expression.

"This new generation of Power Rangers are evil. They want to cause havoc on the city, but alas, they think they are helping. Under a spell by Dr. Jonathan Powers. We have sent our army, to pretend to be evil, trying to destroy them before they can destroy earth." He lied to his daughter. It wasn't hard, being the Master of an evil race, but at the same time, it was his daughter. It was not going to be easy lying to her while trying to take over earth and enslave humans. He would tell her when his plan succeeded.

"Oh." Riana nodded, quickly leaving without another word.

~PRAA~

After destroying the Chimera, the rangers charged Fox, trying to catch her off guard, but they were rookies and she knew it. They were quickly thrown aside.

"Rangers! Called your weapons!" Dr. Powers called through their morphers.

"Okay." Keith breathed, standing up, "Velociraptor Sword!"

"Apatosaurus Shield!" Luke called.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Daggers!" Therese called.

"You guys want to see what happens when we put them together?" Keith asked, "Something good always happens."

"Sure." Therese agreed.

"Why not." Luke shrugged, seemingly not interested.

"Combine!" They yelled together, "Animal Blaster!"

"Ready guys?" Keith asked. They nodded.

"Power Shot!" They yelled, shooting Fox with their Blaster.

"Did we do it? Did we really just do that?" Therese asked.

"I think so." Keith answered, "I really can't believe it. We hardly even know each other and now we're Power Rangers together. I'm red. I can't believe I'm the leader."

"Well, leader," Luke mocked, "I don't listen to anyone, so don't even try. I do whatever I want, whenever I want." He shook his head.

"Power down." The rangers said.

"Elijah." Keith whispered, taking off in a cold dash.

"Keith?" They both asked, looking after him.

Keith, of course, heard them, but didn't respond. He had more important things on his mind. Instead of going back to school, he went home, knowing his dad would have heard about the news.

"Dad!" He yelled as he saw his father stepping out of the house, Amara already in the car.

"Keith." He sighed, "I'm so glad you're okay. I heard that they didn't know where you were. I thought both were caught in the explosion."

"You heard about it?" Keith asked as if he didn't already know.

"Keith..." He sighed.

Keith, however, cut him off before he could continue, "Dad?" He asked, hints of anger in his voice.

"Elijah's in the hospital." He stated.

"Yeah, I was thinking that would happen, but there's more that you know. Why aren't you telling me?" Keith asked.

"Keith..."

He cut off his dad again, "Why won't you tell me?" He yelled, anger clear now.

"Calm down." His father put a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, "Keith," He paused, "Elijah's in a coma."

All the anger was replaced with absolute horror. He shook his head furiously as tears spilled over the brim of his eye, "No, no, no. No, dad, please, tell me it's a joke, or a dream. I..I.." He stopped shaking his head, but his body was shaking nonetheless, "I can't lose him, I can't lose my brother. Not again, not another person. It was hard enough with mom, but not my brother. Please, please, tell me I'm dreaming."

"I'm sorry, Keith, you're not dreaming, and I'm not lying. Son, I.." He paused, putting his hand back on Keith's shoulder and gripping it firmly, "He will make it through this. You won't lose him. I promise."

"Dad, I know that's a promise you can't keep, but thanks. Thanks for making an effort." Keith let out a shaky breath and walked past his father, towards the front door.

"Keith, we're going to the hospital. Are you going to come?" His father said.

Keith was horrified. His father was asking him to come to the hospital to see his comatose brother? Keith didn't know how to respond, and he didn't. He simply walked further into the house, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it? Some of you are probably thinking that it didn't go the way you expected, but it's how it goes. Thank You and Please Review!


	2. Sadness In Many Ways

A/N: Okay, I'm back, hold the applause, no jk, but I am back with another chapter for all you awesome people! Thank you SO much for the reviews, favs, and follows! It means a lot to me. Note that I will be adding some more OCs to keep the story going. Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

Keith sat alone in his room and for once thought staring at a wall was one of the best things in the world. Even though he had only been a ranger for a few days, he thought it was one of the best experiences in his life. He was now in charge of saving people and the earth and taking care of the team as red ranger. He had already failed at protecting a class full of students at his school. Failed at protecting his own brother.

_I can't believe it. I'm such a failure! I couldn't even protect my own brother. I can't begin to imagine what he would think. What mom would think..._ All of these thoughts ran through Keith's head. A lone tear glided down his face, dropped onto his hand, and onto the floor. Soon there were more.

~PRAA~

"Luke!" Therese called after him the next day as he was walking down the street. Luke turned to look back, then quickly turned back to what he was doing, rolling his eyes at her. "Luke?" She had caught up to him and was walking with him, "What are you doing?" She smiled, trying to make conversation.

Luke answered, "Walking, what does it look like?"

Therese didn't seem to catch the annoyance in his voice, "Don't you have a car though?" She looked at him thoughtfully.

Luke breathed out in annoyance, "Yes, but it got towed, so I'm walking. Any other questions?"

Therese again didn't seem to notice, "Where are you going?"

"School!" He yelled angrily, "Do you ever go away? You're such a pest."

Therese looked down, feeling hurt, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know you. You seem like you need a friend."

Luke stopped promptly and stared at her, "A friend? I have friends, I don't need you or Keith." He kept walking.

"Why can't I get to know you though?" Therese questioned, continuing to walk beside him.

"You aren't worth my time and I'm not worth yours. If you want to get to know someone, go to Keith." Luke muttered.

"But I know Keith. I don't know you." Therese pried, "Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No. Go away."

"Please!"

"What did I just say?"

"Please!"

"Go away!"

Therese stared at him, "Can I just ask you one question?"

Luke scoffed, "I need to get to school so I'm not late."

"So do I." Therese smiled, "We're walking the same way."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Do you ever go away?"

"Luke, the only reason I won't go away is because I want to be your friend, but you refuse to even give me a chance." Therese retorted.

Luke looked at the ground for a second before taking earbuds out and sticking them into his Ipod and ears.

~PRAA~

Keith walked numbly down the street, backpack and all. He was ready for school, but not for life.

"Keith!" He best friend's voice cut into his thoughts like a knife, "Keith, wait up!" As he made his way to Keith's side, Keith said nothing. "Hey."

Keith looked at him, "Hi, Zach. What's up?" Keith responded, not at all interested.

"Dude, you can't keep moping. It's been three days." Zach groaned.

Keith looked at him incredulously, "What?" A slight edge was obvious in his voice.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I mean't, you can't do this to yourself. This is practically destroying you. I can't watch you do this to yourself." Zach stated.

"Then don't."

"No! Just stop. Do _you_ want to end up in the hospital too?"

Keith stared at him. "No. I guess your right, but I'm still going to be upset."

"Whatever dude, as long as you aren't killing yourself, I'm fine with it." Zach stated.

~PRAA~

"Terra." The Master stated to his niece. "Come."

"Uncle." Terra smiled, "Do you need help?"

"Yes. Bring me an alien."

"Right away." Terra nodded, walking towards the door. She walked through the halls, stopping when she heard Riana and Lirx's voices.

"I just... I don't know if should believe him." Riana admitted.

"He is your father, Riana. Why would he lie to you?" Lirx asked.

"To make sure I don't get upset. I don't know what to do."

"Just wait. Wait until you are positive something is wrong then run. Leave forever." Lirx instructed.

"What about you?" She looked horrified. "What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry. I will be fine. Anyway, I must stay here. I have no choice. Your father has helped me come closest to my cure ever. I can't give that up." Lirx answered, "Plus, no one knows I have told you this, so they can't do anything to me."

Terra laughed quietly, walking away from them and towards the alien quarter. She looked around. "Salamander!" She summoned.

"Terra." The alien muttered. "Why are you here?"

"Master summons you. Come." Terra commanded.

"I get a job?" Salamander seemed excited, his long tail picking up from where it was drooping on the ground.

"Yep." Terra rolled her eyes, "With me."

~PRAA~

After school, the rangers walked back to the place that they found out was called Ancient Animals United Organization, but they called it AAUO. As they arrived, Dr. Powers greeted them.

"Hello, rangers. Are you ready for your first lesson?" Dr. Powers asked.

"Lesson?" Therese asked, "There's a lesson?"

"Obviously." A new voice stated with a thick british accent.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, glaring at the new person.

"Benjamin. Your fighting teacher." He smirked, coming closer, allowing them to see him. He had shoulder length blonde hair with red and orange streaks, and was about the same height as Keith, but much taller than Therese. His eyes were similar to Dr. Powers' but were tan instead of yellow.

"Can we call you Ben?" Therese asked.

Benjamin just looked at her, "I don't care."

"Rangers, please follow him to the training room and follow his instructions." Dr. Powers ordered.

"We're already going to, why tell us that?" Keith asked for the first time.

"I'm talking about him." He gestured to Luke.

Luke feigned innocence. "What would I do? I'm only one person." He laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, Luke, listen to him." Dr. Powers yelled after them as they walked away to the training room.

"Wow." Therese mumbled as she looked the very large training room. She screamed and backed away as Ben threw a punch at her. She tripped over a crack in the floor and fell over.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Keith asked, suddenly very aware.

Ben soon turned on him and flipped him over onto the floor. Luke kicked at his heads, but Ben caught it and threw Luke into a wall. "Always be aware rangers, and never leave room open for an attack."

"Why would you do that?" Luke groaned from his spot on the floor.

"Your real opponent will be so much more harsh than me. You need to gain a higher pain tolerance or at least feign it. Your enemy will detect if you are weaker." Ben told them.

"Do you need some help?" Therese asked, offering her hand to Luke.

Luke shook his head, "I just want to lay here for a minute."

Ben quickly grabbed Therese and held her in a neck lock, quickly knocking Keith to the floor as he came to help and stepped on his stomach. "What are you going to do?" Ben asked.

"I just want you to know that I really hate you." Luke muttered, beginning to pull himself up.

"What if," A another man walked in, "he said that if you don't give up your morpher, he would kill them? What would you do then?"

"Now, who are you?" Luke asked.

"Raymond, but call me Ray. I'm the Strategy teacher." He answered, "Now answer my question."

"I would give up my morpher." Luke answered.

"But then he would have your powers."

"When he let them go, I would take it back."

"What if he killed them anyway and you were powerless because he got your morpher and you couldn't get it back?"

"I'd take Keith's." Luke was clearly getting annoyed.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I would die. Happy?" Luke's blue eyes flared with anger.

"No. Not in much. At first you were doing good, then when what would happen if he killed them anyway, it all went downhill."

"Ray, this is my lesson." Ben growled. Ray left when a hand grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him out.

Luke turned back to Ben. Luke was very intimidating to most people, with his tall height and raven black hair, but not Ben. "Let them go."

Ben laughed. "Maybe I should get Ray back in here. That was terrible!" He laughed loudly. Luke took the chance while he was off guard and kicked him in the side, causing him to release the other two rangers as he fell to the ground. He smiled at Luke. "I'm impressed."

"Never leave yourself open to an attack, right?" Luke mocked. "Can I go now?"

"Uh.. yeah, sure, just let me tell..." An alarm blared through the building.

"What's going on?" Therese yelled over the loud blaring.

"Come on!" Ben ordered, running with them to a new room. "This is the control room where we monitor the city and everything in the world. Sometimes even not in the world."

"So what happened?" Luke asked, looking at the equipment with severe boredom. "Something malfunction?"

"No." A woman turned around in her seat, "There's an attack."

"Thank you, Angela." Dr. Powers thanked as he came into the room.

"Luke, Therese, go. Keith, I would like to talk to you." Ben stated, "Come with me."

"Wait, what?" Keith asked as Ben pulled him away. "No, I need to help them!"

"They'll be fine." Ben muttered, "I hope."

"What's going on, Dr. Powers?" Therese asked.

"Yeah, why is Ben taking Keith away?" Luke asked.

"Ben has every right to do to pull you guys away from a battle. All of us do. Just go, Keith will join you soon." Dr. Powers said.

The two looked at him wearily before running out to fight.

~PRAA~

"That's right! Run in fear!" Terra yelled as she and Salamander roamed Welch Square.

"I don't think they are running from you." Salamander muttered.

"Shut it!" Terra yelled, hitting him with the butt of her sword. From the side of a building, Riana watched them.

"Stop!" Luke yelled.

"Ah, kids." Terra laughed.

"Please, you're the same age as us!" Therese yelled.

"That is only how I appear. I'm actually almost 30 in Animali years, and that's saying much. We live for 200-500 years." Terra retorted.

Therese and Luke looked at each other then back at them. "Ready?" Luke asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Therese admitted.

"Ancient Animals Power Up!" They yelled.

"Power of the Apatosaurus!" Luke called.

"Power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Therese called.

"We are Power Rangers Ancient Animals, Ha!" They yelled.

"Please. Salamander, get the girl, I'll get him." Terra gestured to Luke. Salamander nodded and ran to attack Therese.

~PRAA~

"Let me go!" Keith yelled at Ben. Ben let go of his shirt and Keith moved away from him, "I need to help them!"

Ben let out a laugh. "You can't fight, not with your mindset right now."

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

"Why are you upset?" Ben asked.

Keith sighed and explained to him everything that had happened. "Can I tell you something?" Ben asked as tears stung in Keith's green eyes. Keith nodded. "I lost both of my parents before I was born. The doctors had to take me out of my dead mom. That's when Dr. Powers' brought me here. He told me everything, knowing that I could handle it and I didn't think I could, but look at me now. Are you going to let this run your life? Your brother isn't dead, and some of the best doctors reside here in Welch. Don't worry yourself too much. If you think it would be too hard, don't visit, but it might make you feel better."

"Why would you tell me this?" Keith asked. "You hardly know me."

Ben shrugged, "You needed someone to talk to. Are you ready to go fight now?"

Keith nodded, his black and blonde hair falling slightly into his face, "I think. Can see what's happening, though? So I know what's going on."

Ben nodded and Keith followed him into the control room. Keith couldn't bring himself to leave as he stared at the battle raging before him on the screen.

~PRAA~

Therese threw one of her daggers at Salamander. He turned so it stuck into his tail, taking part of it off. He threw her dagger back at her as his tail grew back. Therese caught the dagger.

Luke just looked at Terra. In her part-alien form, her irises were black with a black web pattern underneath her right eye that goes down to her cheekbone and the side of her head, then she wore a black shimmery corset/bodice with silver spiderweb patterns, a black leather jacket with black leather fingerless gloves, black leggings, and black wedge boots. She quickly turned into her full alien form. She still had her black irises and eye web tattoo, but her skin turned light gray and her eye whites turn black, she grew small fangs, and she wore a black slim-fitting jumpsuit with silver web-looking armor.

"What are you supposed to be?" Luke laughed.

"I am Terra Webb." She growled.

"Are you a spider?" Luke asked.

"Part." Terra smirked, lunging at him. She practically tackled him, grabbing him by the arm and digging her nails deeply into his skin.

Therese slashed Salamander in time to hear Luke cry out in pain. She saw Terra on top of him and him demorphed, pushing her off and holding his arm as he rolled around in pain.

"Luke!" Therese yelled. She tried to run towards him but Salamander hit her with his tail and she fell back.

"Stop!" The red ranger came running into view as he grabbed a blaster out of the silver belt that looped around each of their suits. "Power Blaster!" He shot at Salamander, who fell to the ground.

"Keith." Therese stated, going up to hug him. The top of Therese's helmet, which looked like a saber tooth tiger head with its mouth opened, touched the bottom of Keith's, which had a similar design, just with his own animal, as did Luke's. They all had suits with their full color covering it, but with white gloves and boots, along with white lines going across their chests, showing them their ranking. Keith had one, Luke had two, and Therese had three.

"Go help Luke, I hold him off." Keith ordered.

Therese nodded, running towards Luke, who Terra walking around. "Get away from him." Therese demanded.

Terra laughed. "Please. You want him, come and get him."

Therese got angry and suddenly a burst of flames hit Terra, blasting her back. "Whoa." Therese stated, looking at her hands which quickly extinguished.

Terra looked at her singed skin as she reverted back to her part-alien form. "I'm leaving!" She cried as she disappeared.

"Luke!" Therese cried as she ran forward, demorphing in the process. Luke was laying on his stomach, so Therese turned him over. He was unconscious. Therese cradled his upper body, which was hard because he was so much taller than she was. His arm was bleeding and his skin look blanched of all color. She saw a black liquid in the cuts on Luke's arm.

_Poison_ Therese realized.

"Keith!" Therese called. Keith quickly slashed Salamander with his sword twice before blasting him. Salamander fell over and exploded. Keith demorphed and ran over to them.

"What happened?" Keith asked.

"Terra, she poisoned him." Therese said.

"Terra?" Keith asked.

"The girl who is evil and can turn into an alien who Luke and I fought." Therese answered.

"Ah." Keith nodded, "We need to get him back to AAUO."

"Can we just call it home base?" Therese asked.

"Whatever." Keith responded, him and Therese hoisting Luke up and dragging him back to AAUO.

~PRAA~

Later, they all sat in the infirmary. "Luke, are you feeling better?" Therese asked.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"Rangers," Dr. Powers stated as he walked in. "your rooms are ready."

"Our rooms?" Therese asked, turning around so quickly that her cornrows turned into flames, quickly extinguishing though. "What do you mean? We can't stay here."

"We have already contacted your families." Dr. Powers stated, "And don't worry, Therese, your room is fire retardant."

"Yeah, about that, what happened?" Therese asked.

"Your powers are breaking through." Dr. Powers smiled.

"Wait, you told our parents?" Keith asked, bringing them back into the discussion.

"They already knew." Ben stated, stalking into the room, "They used to be in this organization. There used to be many. Your parents, they were all here. When you guys were born, they bought houses, but kept bring you guys here, using our special technology to hide your powers and memories of ever coming here. It seems, however, that your powers are coming back. Therese's first. You'll have to work with the most powerful person here, and I mean with actual power and not like she owns the place."

"Correct." A woman stood in the doorway. She was about 5'6 and piercing eyes that were completely white except for the pupil. Her hair was cut like a guys, not even shoulder length, but it was styled correctly for a woman (A/N: Look up P!nk's hairstyle). "I am Alicia. The person who can teach you to use your powers correctly."

"Hey, Luke, how you feeling?" Ben asked.

"Better." Luke answered. "And Therese, sorry." He forced out.

"What for?"

"Being so mean earlier. It wasn't right of me."

"It's fine Luke, all I care about now is that you get better so you can help us fight these freaks." Therese smiled. She turned back to Dr. Powers. "So, about these rooms?"

Dr. Powers nodded and looked past her at Luke, "Can you stand, Luke?"

Luke stretched and pushed back the covers of the bed he was in. Keith and Therese quickly went to his aid and helped him stand, then they went on to see their rooms.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that took SO long, but it was hard for me to write the beginning of this for some reason. Anyway, I already have ideas for the next chapter and will start on that immediately.


	3. Therese's Guilt

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took a break, but I was working on Power Rangers Elemental Force and my new upcoming story, Power Rangers: Dinosaur Squad. However, while I took a break on this story, I noticed that this story gets a lot of great reviews and awesome followers and favs! I am truly proud and I want to thank everyone, especially Wanli8970. Thank you SO much for your continued support and continuous and plentiful amount of reviews on this story to keep me updating.

* * *

Therese looked at Alicia as she shot a dummy with her fire power the next day.

"How did you do that?" Therese asked.

"See," Alicia started, "you need to summon it from the inside and," She shot another blast of fire, "shoot it out."

Therese looked on in awe, "Thanks, but right now, the only time I can conjure fire is when I'm angry."

"Yes, but you will learn. You just have to concentrate." Alicia encouraged.

Therese closed her eyes but she couldn't concentrate, and Alicia could tell. "You are not concentrating. You are thinking of the previous battle and you are upset. Why?"

"I just.. I feel bad. I should have payed more attention then maybe..." Therese started.

"Wait." Alicia interrupted. "You feel bad about Luke getting hurt. Why?"

"I think that maybe if I payed more attention I might have stopped him from getting poisoned." Therese admitted.

"You care a lot for your friend." Alicia commented.

"We're not really friends, well, at least, I don't know if he thinks of me as a friend."

Alicia chuckled. "Therese, do not worry. Luke may not want to say it, but he does care for you and Keith. He thinks of the two of you like little siblings."

"Still, he got hurt and I could have help him." Therese argued. "How much do you think he likes me for that?"

"Therese, you were occupied." Alicia stated.

"So? Would that ever give _you_ a reason not to help you friends?" Therese asked.

"No, but Therese, you are not me. You cannot compare yourself to me. I have been here much longer than you and have seen much more. Anyway, you are not me. It is not a fair comparison." Alicia answered.

"You know, I just want to get on with the lesson." Therese shook her head.

"Unfortunately, Therese, until you concentrate, you cannot use this lesson. Eventually, you will learn how to use your powers without concentration, but until then, I need you to be ready to concentrate. When you can, come to me." Alicia stated. "Dismissed."

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on the guys." Therese shook her head.

Alicia watched her leave and shook her head. "I hope you can get over your guilt." Alicia whispered under her breath.

~PRAA~

Therese walked outside, seeing Luke sitting on a bench and Keith standing farther away. They were throwing a football. Luke put up a hand to stop Keith from throwing it as he coughed.

As he cleared his throat, he complained, "I hate this poison!"

"Hey, at least it's only for a few more days." Keith stated, "Then you'll be back to full strength."

"Throw it." Luke yelled.

Keith threw it. "Hey Therese!" He greeted.

She waved slightly. "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out." Keith answered as Therese walked closer to them. "Throwing a football."

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, looking at her as he put down the football.

"Fine, why?" Therese asked.

"Well you are here early from your training and you look upset." Keith answered for Luke as the latter began to cough again.

"Oh, Alicia dismissed me early." She and Keith look to Luke in concern when he didn't stop coughing. "Luke? Are you okay?"

Luke kept coughing and spat blood onto the ground. "Oh my God. Keith, go get Dr. Powers!" Therese screamed. "Luke?" Therese asked.

Luke had pain written all over his face as he continued to cough. An evil laugh surrounded the area. "Yellow ranger, not smart, are you?" It was Terra.

"What are you talking about? What have you done?" Therese asked, glaring at her.

"My poison can't be treated with just simple remedies. You need to treat it with an antidote strong enough." Terra laughed. Suddenly a force field pushed her away from AAUO. Alicia came out to Therese, who was almost completely on fire. She extinguished the flames.

"Dr. Powers put up the protective force field." Alicia stated.

Therese nodded and turned back to the guys. They were gone. "They went inside." Alicia responded, seeing Therese frown.

They both walked inside, finding them in the infirmary. Luke was laying down again and had finally stopped coughing, but he was sweating, pale, and obviously in pain.

"Are you okay?" Therese asked, looking even guiltier.

Luke shook his head. Dr. Powers came over to them. "Rangers, unfortunately, as I have found out about Terra's poison, it truly isn't able to treated with the remedies we were using. It must be treated with an antidote called Jaeno (Jay-no). I can make it, but it will take time. On top of that, the poison isn't treatable with one dose. You must take it everyday until the poison is gone, maybe even for the rest of your life." Dr. Powers explained. "I'm sorry."

Luke shook his head again. "It's my fault. Don't worry." His teeth were gritted in pain.

"I just wish I could have found a better antidote. Unfortunately, we must use what we have until we have found a better one." Dr. Powers replied as he walked back to his work. "Here." He handed him a syringe filled with a blue liquid.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The antidote." Dr. Powers answered.

"I have to stick myself with a needle everyday?" Luke shook his head. "This sucks." He stuck the needle into his arm and took the antidote, wincing as the needle made contact and came out of his skin.

"One more thing, you have to stay away from Terra for a while and make sure she never gets the chance to bite you again. You could die. Therese, Keith, make sure he doesn't get bit."

"Don't worry." Keith agreed. "Guys, we have to go to school." He stated as he saw that it was almost 8:30. "Luke, do you..."

"Yes. I'm not going to miss for this shitty poison." Luke replied.

"Wow. You don't seem like the type to like school that much." Alicia commented.

"I don't." Luke replied. "I know that to pass high school, I need be there and do well this year. " He paused. "Senior is kind of important." He mocked.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "You act like I don't know that."

"I wouldn't know." Luke responded innocently as he stood up.

"Do you..."

"I feel fine." Luke interrupted Therese with an answer. "Let's go."

"Backpack." Keith retorted.

"Let's get our backpacks then." Luke stated.

~PRAA~

Now that Luke was in class, he knew he probably would have liked it better at AAUO, unfortunately, it was too late to go back.

Luke just looked on in a bored manor as Mr. Hyde went on talking about algebra and trigonometry. Some students were looking at him strangely.

"What?" He snapped quietly.

"Why are you here?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, don't you usually cut?" A guy, John Jones, asked.

"So? Maybe I decided to come today!" Luke retorted.

"Lucas!" Mr. Hyde yelled, catching the attention of the teen.

"Yeah?" He asked, causing a few laughs.

"Do you even know the square root of 151?" Mr. Hyde asked, knowing that the question would catch Luke, but also knowing that it didn't have an exact answer.

Luke looked thoughtful. "Yes." Gaining himself more laughs.

"What is it?" Mr. Hyde was exasperated.

"Between 12 and 13." Luke answered.

Mr. Hyde nodded, taken back. "Yes."

~PRAA~

After school, the rangers walked back together. "Mr. Hyde thinks I'm stupid." Luke rolled his eyes. "He's the stupid one."

"Hey, Luke! Babysitting?" Jay, one of Luke's 'friends', yelled from his own car as he parked beside where the rangers were standing on the sidewalk. "Yo, dumbass, what are you doing?"

"Go away, Jay." Luke hissed.

"Why you hanging out with these fags?" Jay sneered. (A/N: No offense with the fag comment, but people do say these things now.)

"Hey!" Keith frowned.

"These are my friends, Jay, now go away." Luke defended.

Jay let out a laugh, but seeing the serious look on Luke face, he frowned. "You can't be serious. Them? Friends? Man, you've lost your mind. Tell me when you get it back." Jay sped off, splashing them when his tires collided with a puddle.

"I don't like him." Keith shook his head.

"Not many do." Luke agree. He frowned. "Therese, are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Luke, I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"What?" He was taken back.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that you got poisoned." Therese cried.

"What?" He asked again, incredulously. "You didn't do anything. How could it be you're fault."

"I didn't do anything. That's why." Therese argued.

"Therese, it's okay, I don't blame you." Luke chuckled. "Don't worry." He pulled her into a hug, which he rarely did for anyone.

"Aw, how touching." It was Terra. She was back and had brought Chimera along with her.

"Luke, be careful." Keith ordered. Luke nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ancient Animals Power Up!" The called.

"Power Of The Velociraptor!"

"Power Of The Apatosaurus!"

"Power Of The Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"We are Power Rangers Ancient Animals, Ha!"

"You act as if that will change the odds." Terra rolled her eyes.

"Trust us, it will." Keith assured her. "Luke, Therese, get the Chimera, I'll take on Ms. Webb over here."

"It's Terra!" Terra yelled as the Chimera and she charged forward. She immediately turned into her full alien form and charged at Keith, taking out her sword and swinging it at him. He swung his Velociraptor Sword at her at the same time and they were both thrown back. Terra growled as she stood back up and cornered Keith against the ground with her sword and Chimera surrounding him.

"God, Keith." Luke shook his head and broke his rule to stay away from Terra and ran in.

"Ancient Sword!" He called, getting the new swords Dr. Powers had created for them. He slashed through the group of Chimera.

"Oh, you're still alive?" Terra asked as she pulled Kieth to his feet and held him there, catching Luke sword on hers as well. "Let me change that!" She slashed both guys and they hit a wall, causing it to break on top of them.

"Guys!" Therese yelled, her anger rising as she began to light on fire. She threw some of the flames at Terra, who cried out in pain, turning back to her half-human form. Her skin was scorched even more than yesterday, with the old burn wounds getting burned again.

"You can't control your powers, eventually you'll light up and it will stay forever!" Terra yelled.

"I can control it." Therese retorted, even though she wasn't sure. She extinguished the flames and concentrated. She pulled her hands back and a flame appeared in her hands and she threw it out at Terra, who got hit in the stomach and was thrown back, a large scorch mark on her suit. She quickly retreated.

"Good job!" Keith called as he and Luke pulled themselves out of the rubble. They were demorphed, but didn't seem too injured. Only a few cuts and bruises.

"You guys are okay!" Therese smiled brightly as she too demorphed and ran up to hug them.

"You can control your power!" Keith cried.

They all hugged.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year to you all and I hope you had a great year! My new years resolution is to update more, so be ready! Please Review! And Yes, I updated late just for new years!


End file.
